Melted Hearts and Broken Promises
by Hibernia12
Summary: A branch off of another fanfiction by Bookdancer called Two People are Better than One. Read that one before reading this one or you won't get it. But Alex and Joe (age 6) were captured by Scorpia and K-unit helped them escape. I suck at summaries. Rated T for some violence.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: this is a branch off of another fanfiction by Bookdancer called Two People are Better than One. I do not own Alex Rider or The Hardy Boys. I meant to put in the summary hat Joe is 8 not 6. Oops. **

K-unit got Alex and Joey to the safety of the United States in 3 days.

Lets back track here. After Alex had escaped with Joey, Jafetti had cut them off, separating the two from K-unit, who were taking care of the Scorpia soldiers 100 feet in front of them. Jafetti had his .9mm pistol pointed at them.

Alex unconsciously moved Joey behind him.

"Getting over protective of him eh Alex?" Jafetti said when he noticed this, "too bad it won't be much use." And he fired aiming at Joey's feet.

Joey jumped and clung to Alex's back. Alex held him up. During the distraction Jafetti walked right in front of Alex's face shoving the gun between his eyes.

"You have 10 seconds to live Rider. I think I will keep Joey alive just to make his daddy suffer." Jafetti taunted.

In those 10 seconds Joey had slipped from Alex's back and peered around his body. He screamed at Jafetti, "You need a mother very very badly!" Alex would have bursted out laughing if it wasn't for the gun between his eyes.

While Jafetti stood dumbfounded at the now 8 year old's words, K-unit had finished their battle and Wolf had snuck up behind Jafetti. He bashed him over the head with the butt of his riffle.

He went down like a sack of potatoes. Wolf quickly cuffed him and then the SWAT team showed up.

"That could have been worse." Wolf said as Alex checked that Joey was okay.

"I know. Come on Joey, lets get you home." Alex said as he picked up a now sleepy Joey and carried him to the extraction helicopter.

When they arrived in the states 3 days later after a lot of customs and paperwork, Alex had personally taken Joey home to Bayport, Massachusetts.

He knocked on the door. The sound of little feet could be heard running towards the door. It was flung open and a little dark haired boy of about 9 or 10 stood there looking hopeful.

"Joey!" He screamed and embraced his little brother in a big bear hug and Joey reciprocated.

A grown man came running to the door upon hearing his youngest son's name being screamed by his older son.

"Oh Joe!" He said embracing his two sons together and picking them up. Just then a petit blonde woman came and sobbed at the sight of her baby boy home safe and joined in the embrace.

Alex felt very awkward just standing there. When the embrace was finally over, the woman came over and hugged Alex.

"Thank you so much for bringing him back." She sobbed.

"It was no problem. I'm Alex by the way." Alex said awkwardly.

"Very nice to meet you Alex, and yes thank you. I'm Fenton Hardy. This is my wife Laura, and our older son Frank." Fenton said offering his hand. Alex was then assaulted by a small body who launched himself at Alex. It was Frank.

"Thank you thank you thank you for bringing Joey back." He said smiling.

"Um no problem." He said to Frank.

Laura Hardy pulled him into a hug and said, "won't you come inside for some lunch?"

"I'm sorry no. I really have to get going."

"Well, alright. But stop by anytime. Our door is always open." Fenton said putting an arm around Laura.

"Why do you have to go?" Joey asked grasping his hand.

Alex's heart just melted at those Bambi eyes. "Because, I have to go see my family too. But I'll visit. I promise." And he turned and left.

The Hardy's went inside and sent Joey straight to bed. Frank went downstairs. Fenton and Laura talked alone.

"Did you notice his eyes?" Laura asked her husband.

"Yeah. I've seen eyes like that before. They're eyes that have seen too much."

"Sad, dark, cold eyes. Until he looked at Joey. There was a flicker of adoration there. I think Joey and Alex should spend more time together."

"I agree. Did you believe his story about going to see his family?" Fenton asked.

"Not a bit. I think he's hiding something."

"Same. And I'm going to find out what it is."

Unknown to the two, was that their house had been bugged.

"What should we do. He's going to find out about Alex." Asked one of the men.

"We wait until he's vulnerable. Then we strike."

"Where? Joseph?"

"No. Already done that. He'll be expecting it. We go for Frank."

"Then Rider?"

"Indeed my friend. We will have both Hardy and MI6 in our grasp."

The bug was turned off and the surveillance van pulled away.

**AN: I hope you enjoyed it. Please review. Can someone also explain to me who Vanessa Bender is? I have no idea. Also, when did Iola die? I am so lost when I'm reading fanfictions about it. HELP! **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: so here is chapter 2. I'm kind of on a role with this one. Also I have a lot of time to write. I don't own Alex Rider or The Hardy Boys. Enjoy. **

Joey was beginning to think that Alex had lied to him and wasn't coming back. It had been 2 weeks since Joey had come home and he was being watched all the time. Also he was always on the watch for Alex. But he never showed.

"Do you think he'll come?" Joey asked Frank.

"I don't know. I hope so. I liked him." Frank responded.

The two were lying in their beds chatting. They had to be quiet or else mom and dad would come and scold them for not being quiet.

"I did too. He saved my life." Joey said as he drifted off to sleep.

Alex charged through the shopping centre in Bayport. He was being chased by Scorpia... again. They always sent their best assassins and they always failed.

Alex had received a mystic letter from a 'friend' asking him to go to the shopping centre. He followed it up and had been met with Scorpia almost killing him...again. He was getting tired of them. Now he was running for his life...again.

Alex dashed into a store that sells winter coats and snow suits. For July, it was weird place to be. He darted in between the racks of snow pants and hid there hoping they didn't see him enter. They did.

"Oh Alex! Come out come out wherever you are!" One of them taunted pointing his pistol in the general direction of the clothes racks.

"There." His partner whispered and pointed at where Alex was. The men raised their pistols and aimed. Alex ducked just as they fired. He weaves in and out of the clothes racks as the two men shot at him.

The mall police and the Bayport police managed to subdue them before they actually hurt someone.

"You can never hide Rider! We will always hunt you!" The first man called as he was being hauled away.

Alex snuck away trying to be inconspicuous. He decided that he couldn't hide anymore. He decided to go to the Hardy's and explain himself.

Just as he had these thoughts, a crashing blow was dealt to his skull and he lost consciousness.

**AN: cliffhanger! I hope you liked it. Please review! They make me happy and encourage me to continue. **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: so here's chapter 3. If it's getting bad please tell me. I don't own the hardy boys or Alex Rider. **

Joey was really getting worried that Alex wasn't coming at all. After hearing about the mall incident Joey had been convinced it was Alex. But then the police didn't find him so he assumed he had left for England already.

"Daddy, do you think he's coming back?" Joey asked his dad in Fenton's office. Fenton and been going through some stuff from MI6 on his computer when his youngest son walked in.

"I don't think so little buddy." He told his dejected son.

"He broke his promise. He said he would visit. I just thought he would have come by now." Joey said as he exited the room.

Fenton's heart practically melted at his sons sadness and resolved to get Alex Rider back to make his son happy.

Fenton had been looking through files on Alex Rider and came across something that indicated that he was working for MI6. An article that was never printed. It was about how he had been on about 6 missions before and was still working for them. He clicked the link and got the MI6 website.

Alex Rider was a teenage spy who didn't want to be a spy. His Uncle was a spy and also his father. Alex was weaselled into helping MI6. Then his guardian, Jack Starbright had died. Fenton knew now that he wanted to give Alex a good home with a family.

'He'll stay with us.' He said to himself. He then turned off his computer to talk it over with Laura.

After Joey had left his dad's office, he went outside to play with Frank. Frank was in the sandbox. Joey sat down next to him, only to be called back in by his mother.

"Coming mom! Gee wiz. Can't I get one minute alone with my big brother." He muttered. He went inside.

Frank shrugged and kept digging. He had been going over what to do to get Alex back for his brother and nothing came to his mind.

'I guess I'll have to accept that he's gone.' He thought to himself. Suddenly he heard a noise in the hedge to his left.

"Who's there?" He called. No answer. But he saw a pair of eyes peeking through the leaves. Frank was going to go inside but a hand over his mouth thought otherwise.

"One peep, and you die." The person said holding a knife to his face. Frank was dragged through the hedge and to a waiting car. He was tied and thrown into the trunk next to an unconscious tied up Alex.

'So that's where he was.' Frank reasoned. The men closed the trunk and the car drove off. 'Please daddy. Find us soon.' Frank thought desperately.

** So yeah. Cliffie again. Any thoughts about how they get rescued? Please review! **


	4. Chapter 4

"Frank! Where are you!" Laura called in the backyard. 'Where could he be?' She wondered.

"What's wrong mommy?" Joey asked as he joined her.

"I can't find Frank honey. Have you seen him lately?"

"Yeah, in the sandbox before you called me inside."

"That was 2 hours ago. Have u seen him since?"

"No why?" But Laura was already dashing inside to tell Fenton her worst fear.

"Fenton!" She called.

"What's wrong?"

"Frank's gone. I can't find him anywhere." She said near hysterical.

"Oh no. They have him."

"Who daddy? Who has Frankie?" The 8 year old asked innocently.

"The people who took you before, son." Fenton explained. Joey nodded grimly remembering that nightmare.

Just then the phone rang. Fenton rushed to answer it.

"Hello?" He asked.

"D-daddy?" A small voice came from the other end.

"Frank? Are you. Okay? Where are you?" Fenton asked frantically putting the phone on speaker.

"I'm okay. I'm..." Frank's voice was interrupted by his screams of pain.

"FRANK! No! Leave him alone. What do you want?" Fenton yelled into the phone.

"Frankie! It's Joey, say something." Joey said frantically into the phone.

"Joey..." A weak whisper sounded from the other end.

"Mr. Hardy! Don't come looking for us! They'll just kill you too! I'll take care of him! Please do-..." The line went dead.

"That was Alex." Joey said simply. Laura was in tears and Fenton was close.

"He said not to look for them. That he would take care of Frank." Laura said.

"I know. What do I do?" Fenton asked no one in particular. Just then Joey raced out of the room.

"Joe!" Called Laura, but Joey didn't stop. He just kept running out the front door and down the street to the park.

There, he sat on the swing set and thought of what to do to get Frankie back.

"Joey?" A soft voice came from behind him. He turned and saw his father standing there. Joey could just barely see the gun holster his father almost always wore. Joey just looked downcast and worried.

"Joey?" Fenton tried again. Joey flung himself into his fathers arms and cried.

**AN: a little short but the next one will be of Frank and Alex. **


End file.
